Blurred Edges
by Tears Falling Freely
Summary: AU. What if Riku had held onto the Keyblade?
1. Prologue: Surprise

A/N: This came to me out of nowhere.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

* * *

Riku looked at the Keyblade in reverence as he held it aloft. Sora knelt, shaking his head in disbelief.

This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to rescue Kairi with the Keyblade and be her hero but now . . .

"Sora," Riku started still staring at the Keyblade, "Destiny Islands are destroyed now and are never coming back."

As he talked, he turned to face Sora. "Come with me Sora, we can rule together."

Before Sora knew what was happening, Riku was in front of him, kneeling before him. Sora looked up in confusion but than Riku's hand came to rest at the back of his neck and started squeezing. Before Sora could protest Riku said one final thing before it all went black.

"Goodnight love, sleep."

* * *

When Sora woke, he was panicked. He was in an empty room on a four poster bed with red and black silk sheets that was at least two times bigger than a king. Only one thing crossed Sora's mind; God, this is so cheesy.

That was when the double doors that marked the entrance to the room opened to admit Riku. He wasn't wearing either of his usual outfits; instead he had donned black slacks and a red button up shirt. Sora just stared at him and couldn't help let out a chuckle, his hands coming up to cover his mouth.

Riku only stared at him as he approached the bed. Sora was sitting straight up on it, the covers pooled around his waist. Riku stopped besides the bed and as he stared blankly at Sora, Sora finally realized that he was naked and flushed red, not sure if he was embarrassed or if it was something else entirely.

"Comfortable?"

Sora lifted his gaze from the covers, where they had unintentionally drifted as Riku had stared at him for a few silent moments. There was unbidden tension in the air that neither chose to acknowledge, instead it stayed between them as they stared at each other, one with probing eyes, as one may regard an experiment, and the other with fascinated wariness.

Sora stayed silent and waited for Riku to say something more. When Riku said nothing though, Sora couldn't hold it in.

"Why am I here Riku?" Sora asked, head tilted to the side in curiosity, as if that would help him understand.

Riku clasped his hands behind his back before answering.

"I forgot how simple minded you can be," Riku murmured just loud enough for Sora to hear, "Sora, you're here to serve as my companion for when I take over Kingdom Hearts."

Sora stared at Riku, mouth gaping open in shock before he shook his head and laughed.

"Riku, I always knew you were bad at jokes, but this? Not funny at all."

Sora reach up to scratch the back of his head as he laughed, trailing off nervously when Riku only stared at him, nothing joking about his expression. Sora let his hand fall back to the covers as he stared at Riku disbelievingly and Riku only stared back stone faced.

"Come on Riku, why am I really here?" Sora whined as he became hyper aware of the tension.

"I'm totally serious Sora. I'm sorry if that isn't to your liking."

"You're serious?" Sora asked faintly, in a way that screamed rhetorical.

Riku only smirked at Sora, shaking his head. "You'll get used to it eventually Sora, it'll only take time."

The bed creaked with Riku's weight as he sat on the side's edge. His smirk was directed at Sora and Sora could only stare blankly at Riku, as if trying to process what was happening. Sora's perception seemed distorted, like what he was seeing couldn't be real. Even the word surreal didn't seem to quite cover what he was experiencing.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Riku's next words.

"This will be exquisite."

The grin on Riku's face seemed maniacal and suddenly Sora couldn't find Riku in the stare directed at him, eye's flashing an ember color briefly before they faded back to aquamarine.

If this was exquisite, he'd hate to see what ugly looked like.


	2. Years Later

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, or either game's characters.

* * *

_'How many years have passed?'_ Sora wondered to himself as he felt the hand stroke through his hair again.

Sometimes he wanted to fling the hand off him and several times before he had but lately he hadn't had the energy. He was progressively becoming tired of resisting and the view afforded to him courtesy of the glass wall only reinforced the fact that no matter what he attempted nothing would change.

The view made him nauseas more often than not, the feeling roiling in his gut, causing him to feel light headed. The place formerly known as Radiant Garden was laid out below the second story glass wall, reduced to rubble thanks to the heartless that had been overrunning it for the past year and a half. Only the castle had survived. The Bailey was gone, the district that had housed Merlin's house had survived but was regulated heavily soldiers brain washed by the man that had taken over the various worlds.

It was sickening but even more than that . . .

Sora's thought process was interrupted by the door to the room he was in opened, revealing a soldier dressed in uniform. The hand that had been carding through his hair stopped as the soldier came around to report whatever it was that he had learned during patrol of Radiant Garden. The man knelled before the parody of a throne,down on one knee with his head bowed. He had taken off his helmet so that it laid next to him, one hand still touching it.

"My liege, during my patrol I have learned that Cloud Strife has returned. He is currently holding up at Merlin's house with a man we have not yet identified."

A displeased growl softly echoed in the faintly lite room at the news, and Master's hand resumed petting through Sora's hair as he spoke, "You better learn quickly who that man is."

A deep nod of acknowledgment from the soldier was given before he cleared his throat to talk more, "We have evidence to believe he is from Final Fantasy."

The hand that had still in mid pet of Sora's hair tightened, gripping his hair harshly and he cried out involuntarily, the pain too acute for him to do any different.

Sora grimaced, understanding the reason for the reaction but still not liking it. The Final Fantasy world had been the bane of Master's existence for the past half year. The world had seemingly suddenly materialized, producing people that fought with single minded determinedness to dethrone Master. It had been Sora's greatest source of amusement, the monotony of life under Master broken, even if only for a while. Still for reasons Sora didn't like to contemplate the thought of Master's rein ending sent an unpleasant shiver up his spin.

Maybe the soldiers weren't the only ones brainwashed.

After that the soldier was dismissed with orders to find out who the man was, no matter what had to be done.


End file.
